Conventionally, there has been known an electrical discharge machine in which an electrode holder and an electrode guide are provided so as to be moveable relative to each other in the vertical direction, and the electrode of a bar-like shape is supported at its upper end by the electrode holder so as to be movable up and down while the electrode is supported on the peripheral side at its lower end by the electrode guide (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In the electrical discharge machine according to Patent Literature 1, a partitioning plate for adjusting the surface level of the machining fluid is provided so as to be slidable up and down along a cutout window of the processing tank while the up-and-down movement of the partitioning plate is mechanically linked with the up-and-down motion of the W-axis slide that supports the electrode guide, whereby the liquid surface level is changed in linkage with the raising/lowering of the electrode guide.
However, in the electrical discharge machine according to above Patent Literature 1, since the partitioning plate moves up and down in linkage with the up-and-down motion of the W-axis slide, the operativity is deteriorated when, for example, preparatory work for the electrical discharge machine is performed with the electrode guide remaining at a raised position.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 4490655